karnevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Fortune Cat
Fortune Cat is the 2nd episode of the Karneval anime. It aired on April 10, 2013. As the people of Circus put on a display for the public as an apology for scaring them during the last event, Nai and Gareki are being targeted by Kafka, and Circus also looking for the two lads while a member of the Second Ship, Yogi, comes to their rescue. Gareki and Nai are taken into the Circus Second Ship by the captain, Hirato, who explains all of the unanswered questions asked by both Gareki and Nai. Summary Successfully escaping the Security Force, Gareki and Nai hide inside an abandoned warehouse, where Gareki becomes aware of Nai's zero food consumption since the day they met. Deciding to head out and retrieve some food for Nai, Gareki commands that he stays put; until he comes back. After Gareki leaves, Nai, feeling drowsy, closes his eyes as the birds sing in harmony. Nai begins to dream of himself at a beach, with an extremely cloudy vision hindering his approach. He sees a Circus I.D. encompassed by blood. Opening his eyes slowly, Nai awakens from his fantasy calling out for Karoku as a bird flaps away. Nai rises and looks at the Circus I.D. around his wrist. Elsewhere, Hirato is confronted by green figures, commenting on the previous incident as they state that his superior did not provide him with proper discipline. A red-haired man disrupts them and, revealing to be Hirato's superior, claims that making derisive remarks whilst he is present is rude. However, he is told to not speak out of turn. Hirato then apologizes for his behavior and announces that he will accommodate for his failure; with the green figures dismissing them. After they exit the room, the red-haired man expresses his annoyance at the previous meeting, stating that old men make a fuss about everything. As Hirato and the man walk up the stairs they continue to converse about the train hijacking, which annoys Hirato, who tells the man that he owes him one. Meanwhile, Gareki throws a fruit up at the air as he walks around the town carrying a bag. At the same time, Nai is offered a fruit by a little girl, which he shyly accepts. The little girl explains to Nai that Circus is holding an event now to apologize for the disruption they caused after beating the bad guys. Abruptly, Nai murmurs Karoku's name and then question the little girl, asking her if a man with that name is in Circus, to which she replies by telling him that she does not know. Suddenly, a woman calls the girl, Nana, telling her that it is time to go. Nai and Nana wave at each other as they part ways. Nai begins to leave the area, with a man in black looking at him as he follows his trace. The man uses his phone and calls Palnedo's doctor, informing him of Nai's whereabouts. Returning to the abandoned warehouse, Gareki, angrily, throws the bag of food on the floor as he notices Nai disobeyed his orders, stating that he will kill him. Back at Circus' parade, Nai calls for their attention, only to be introduced with a balloon from a woman with green hair. Their conversation is quickly interrupted as a group of kids rush towards Nyanperona. Nai is then grabbed by his shoulder by the man that was following him, telling him to come along. Inspecting his appearance, Nai escapes his grip and runs away. Gareki, looking for Nai, walks through the crowd of people when he sees him running away with a man following him. Not looking ahead, Nai hits Nyanperona and knocks him down. Nyanperona is then consecutively stepped on by the man in black and Gareki. As they keep running, Nai find a passage and hides inside, calling Gareki's attention when he sees him. Angrily disciplining Nai, Gareki ponders about the man that was chasing him at the same time; leaving the area minutes after. Tsukumo performs for the crowd of people. Meanwhile, Hirato contacts Yogi, who begins to tell him about what happened to him whilst wearing the Nyanperona costume. Nonetheless, he is interrupted by Hirato, who tells him that they've obtained information that the boy they met in the train is being chased. Seconds after, Tsukumo calls and states that she will go and protect him. However, Hirato reminds her that she is in the middle of a performance. Gareki and Nai walk through an alley as they talk about Karoku and Circus, when Gareki is ambushed by a man. Nai runs towards Gareki but is captured by another man. The two men talk and state that they cannot leave Gareki live, reaching to the conclusion that they must kill him. However, before they are able to do so, Nyanperona enters the scene and, using candy, makes the two men flee the area. Descending from the bride, Nyanperona begins to reveal his appearance as he removes the costume, calling him a self Yogi of Circus. He comes close to Nai and asks him if he is fine, which he nods to. Yogi then receives a phone call as Geraki gets up, with Nai left to wait an answer for the question he was going to ask. Yogi, hanging up the phone, points up as the Circus ship hovers over them, shocking Nai and Gareki. Yogi grabs both of them and flies to the ship. Entering the ship, Yogi says that he is home, and is welcomed by sheep-like creatures. Yogi then tells Nai and Gareki to state that they are home, which they do, with Gareki refusing to do so at first. The small creatures then roll their horns and record their voices. Hirato, introducing himself once again, express his joy to see them again. He is rapidly cut short when Nai, showing Hirato his bracelet, asks him if Karoku is with them, to which he replies by telling him that there is no one in Circus with that name. Momentarily, Hirato tells Nai that depending on their cooperation, they might be able to help him find some clues about him. He then turns to Gareki and begins to talk about Mine, but then ends the topic when he reveals that he does not need to worry, since he was not the one who killed her. Hirato explains to them that Mine was a Varuga, the "evolution" an organization that Circus is after created. He states that if Mine's blood gets into their body, they will become like her, thus the reason why they must be examined. Yogi gets up and claims that their conversation is too serious, but is ignored by Hirato nonetheless. Elsewhere, Palnedo speaks with this doctor, who tells him that Nai managed to escape. Meanwhile, a man is being attacked by a shadowy figure who states that he is looking for red seeds. Palnedo comments on Hirato's position and abilities, calling it a hindrance. Inside a room, Tsukumo and Yogi are told to keep watch of Nai and Gareki, to which Tsukumo complains about at first, stating that if it is because they are looked down on. However, Hirato says that it's because he trusts them. From their room, Nai and Gareki see as members of Circus leave the ship and head to their next destination, with Gareki turning to the door, ready to leave. Though he is met by Yogi and Tsukumo on the other side. After Yogi keeps Gareki from leaving, by asking him and Nai if they want to play a game of hide and seek, Tsukumo volunteers to be the seeker. Tsukumo counts as the others look for a place to hide. However, the game quickly ends as Tsukumo finds both Yogi and Geraki. Gareki, however, tried to escape but was stopped by the sheep-like creatures. Nai, looking for a safe place to hide, accidentally falls off the ship and is confronted by a big man who claims to have found red seeds. Before Nai is attacked, Tsukumo and Yogi rescue him. However, another opponent appears and gives them a hard time by grabbing Tsukumo with its hair. Seconds after, Yogi is also captured by the first opponent, who restrains him with sticky eyeballs. The opponent using his many eyes as weapons then aims his next attack towards Nai, but Gareki steps in the way and saves him. Running out of options, Nai grabs a rock and, faintly, throws it, having no effect at all. He is then approached by one of the opponents. Though before he is attacked, the sheep-like creature arrives and states that the time limit is over. It grabs Nai and returns him to the ship. Tsukumo, Yogi, and Gareki free themselves and head back to the ship. Back aboard the ship, Nai begins to experience the same noise he heard last time, slightly fainting. Somewhere else, Karoku kisses the ring on his finger as a girl with pink hair questions his actions. Ignoring her question, he states that he heard that she, Erishuka, was involved in some incident. Karoku extends his hand out as Erishuka rushes towards him and hugs him. Meanwhile, Nai suffers from the constant noise he keeps hearing. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Navigation Category:Episodes